A New Kind Of Princess
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: Hi I'm Morgan, a normal insane, psychotic girl. Who finds out shes a princess, from the most unexpected place. Organization XIII! But I’m not a princess of heart. Nope. I’m the Dark princess. Can Organization XIII stay sane with me around? MWHAHAHAHAH!
1. Background Info

_**Background**_

_**Summary:**_

Hi I'm Morgan a normal (insane, psychotic) girl. Who finds out I'm a princess, from the most unexpected place. Organization XIII!! But I'm not a princess of heart. Nope. I'm the dark princess. Can Organization XIII stay sane with me around? I want to them try!! This is my story. MWAHAHAAHAH!! Get over it, lol.

_**A/n:**_ Hey peoples!!!! This is some background before I post the first chapter Goes!!!

_**Morgan's (My) description**_

Age: 18 (19 on March 11, 2009)hint, hint

Hair: dark brown (looks black), goes down to lower back (in pixie brads)

Eyes: dark brown (looks black)

Race: (I'm tried of people think I'm white! I'm not!!! Note the pixie braids!!) Black

Height: 5'4"

Personality: laid back, stubborn, a little sadistic, psychotic, boyish, loyal ( toward friends only), random (sometimes), hyper (Um… chocolate)

_**Members of Organization XIII**_ _**most likely to fall for:**_

Zexion – Hot Emo!!!

Marluxia – hot pink!!

That is it! unless I want to add somebody to the story!!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or it charters! Only the add-ins

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Kitchen

I had just gotten home and was dead tried. I would have went straight to bed, but I told Yargy that I would type and post the latest chapter to my stories. So I resolve to get something to eat, and playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Morgan!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. "Morgan is that you? If it is, get your ass in here!" Great what did I do now?!!?! I dropped my book bag by the door and walked down the way.

Entering the kitchen I heard yelling. It was step-mom on the phone. Uh oh! I started to backing out of the kitchen, hoping with any luck she didn't see me. "Get back here!" Nope! No such luck. I walked back in but stayed in the door way. "You're grounded!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "What I do? This isn't fair!!"

"What did I do? This an't fair!" There could be a few things done like (A) Ten to one I did do something. But I got ADD, so I don't have half a clue of what I did. (B) I happen to be the first one home. Or (C) She1 jut doesn't like me and wants to make my life a living hell. I'll take (D) all of the above!

"Don't give me any back talk!" she garbs her keys and walked out the door.

_'Bitch!' _

'Who are you?'

_'Your inner bitch.' _

'My inner bitch? … Cool!'

_'Why do you put up with it that?'_

'(1) she pays the bills. (2) I don't have a job. (3) I have to live here. (4) I don't have any where else to live. (5)I…'

_'I get it!! Damn! Well I have to go now, bye.'_

'Bye!' Yes people! I just had a conversation with my self. Get over it!

After reheating plate of leftovers and calling few people, I went up stairs to my room. Eating BBQ and greens I turn on the TV, PS2, and the computer. I may be grounded but no way in hell I'm I going to listen to that bitch!!! "Fan fiction, video games, and television, what more could a gurl want… nerve mind!" Laughing to myself I logged on to the internet. I love the internet. Even when I shouldn't be on it (cough evil step-mom cough).

And I love it even if it was made for porn. Yes people, there used to be a lot of porn on the net! Eww! Anyways, like I was saying before the porn rant, I love the internet. I'm getting on even if I'm grounded (for no reason even!). All I have to do is delete the computer history before I get off.

* * *

Around 6:30 pm (it was 4:40 when I got home.) is when things stared to get funky (odd dum asses). I'm currently playing Kingdom Hearts, again. And to put it blunt, I'm bored out of my skull!!!! Me + bored A big pain in the ass for everyone else. Yep! And to make matters worst, the TV was acting up! No! not the TV! … Oh well.

The TV was now going in and out of focus and making popping sounds. Great! If the TV goes, I won't be able to play video games. I got up and went over to the TV. Hit it a few times, and then sat back down. Hitting the TV works most of the time, because it went back to normal. Now if only I could be normal. Oh well, back to the story.

_'Why do you have to hit things all of the time?'_

'Great more voice!' Note the sarcasm. 'Now who is this?'

_'I'm our kind and gentle self. More bluntly, your girlyself.'_

'Wha! I have one of those?!'

_Yep, you do!_

'Note to self: kill kinder and girly self with a Q-tip.' Taking a hint it went off to the farthest depths of my mind.

Getting back to me story. After my little 'chat' with one of my many, and I mean **many**, personalities, I went back to playing Kingdom Hearts. Well, I did until I got 'the feeling'. You know, the feeling when you are being watched or when you know something bad is going to happen. Great!

"Great! Stupid ADD!" I got up and turned the game off and then went to my door. "Why do I feeling like something bad is going to happen if I go back down stairs?" My question was answered by a loud crashing sound from in the kitchen. I threw open my door and raced down stairs. When I got to the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw, shocked me. There were two people dressed in black in my kitchen. They were standing over three broken glass plates.

_'Don't do it!'_

I didn't listen to my mind. I ran over to them and pushed them out of the way to get a better look at the broken glass. Does that really surprise any body? (If it did, stop reading now!)

"What the hell?" I picked up some of the big pieces of glass and threw them away. "If you're going to rob someone, don't give yourselves away, Dumb asses!" As you can see, two people in black don't scare me. It's the people in white that do. Me being me (inside joke). I've got the broom out and started sweeping. I think they were confused because they were looking at me. At least I think they were, I couldn't see their faces under their black hoods.

"Hey is this the girl?" This came from the taller of the two. From the sound of the voice, it was a guy. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the other was a guy, too. Great! Just was my luck.

"I don't know! Ask!" By now I had finished sweeping, putting the broom away and taken out the trash. I was now facing the two.

"Ask me what? And why are you in my house?" They didn't answer me, just looked at each other and then back at me. No answer? Fine, I'll get my answer the old fashioned way! I went over to the knife rack and grabbed the sharpest one. "One of you better answer me before I get stab happy." I had an evil grin on my face.

"This her, alright." He lowered his hood., the other guy did the same. I drop the knife. It was Axel and Demyx are I in my kitchen, standing in front of me. I took my glasses off and sat them on the counter, then rubbed my eyes. Doing a double take, I looked at the two Kingdom Hearts characters.

"Axel?" I pointed to the red-head, who nodded. "Demyx?" I pointed to the blond guy with the Mohawk, he nodded as well. "I've gone insane!" Thanks a lot Yargy and Fluke, You two have finally made my lose it! "I'm going to bed, because I think it is the lost of sleep!" As I start to head for the doorway Axel garbs my by the arm.

"Are you Morgan Gist (Yes that is real name, folks), 5'5", age 16." I didn't answer him. "Well are you?" He started to shake me back and forth. Getting over the shock, my right eye started to twitch. Seeing this, Demyx made to stop Axel.

"Axel? I think you should stop that so she can tell us." Axel didn't let go right then. But he did, when I punched him in the face. The look on his face afterwards, was priceless!

"Yeah, I'm Morgan! I didn't answer you, cause I never answer to my real name! It's Mo, Momo, or Brains! Oh and if you do that again, I'll hit you again. You got it!" My evil grin played across my face again.

**

* * *

** Have there! Sorry to those who have been waiting for this. It got lose and then my ( cough-evil-cough ) teachers made my do reports back to back. Then PSAE (god I hate that bloody teat), I got a 17! XD But I got to take it over to get a better score. 

**Axel:** Hey! Why did you hit me! –shows up out of nowhere-

**Mo/ Momo/ Brains**: Felt like it. –starts to walk off but stops- hey wait a minute! How in bloody hell are you here!

**Axel:** I put myself here.-grins-

**Mo/ Momo/ Brains:** You're the one that took my lap top?!?! –cracks knuckles-

**Axel:** Yep!

**Mo/ Momo/ Brains:** -grins evilly- hey fan girls! – a lot of axel fan girls pop up out of nowhere- have at it!

**Axel: **I'll get you back for this! – runs away with all the fan girls chasing after him-

**Mo/ Momo/ Brains:** -tries to control her laughter, but can't- I get to get a picture of this. -pulls out cell, takes a picture, and sends it to Yargy and Fluke-

**Mo/ Momo/ Brains:** Dame Axel, made forget what I was going to say. Oh well. I'll try to get the next chapters out during the summer! Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!


	3. Nicknames

* * *

Filler Chapter: Nicknames for the KHC

A/N: This for your benefit people! I'm a lazy person. So I'm using nicknames for the KHC!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, or Yargy and Fluke (They own themselves!)

* * *

Add –Ins/-Princess

Yargy-19-(female) (fire)

- (this is her nick name/ doesn't use her real name)

-twilight princess

* * *

Fluke-(female) (water)

- (this is her nick name/ doesn't use her real name)

-twilight princess

* * *

Morgan- 18- (female) (earth/mainly, later all but darkness and light)

–This is my character in the story. Nicknames: Mo, Momo, Books, Blood (When I'm really pissed or just want to see it)

-Dark princess

* * *

Zella Snow- 19 (femal) (air)

-This character will not appear for a while. But here are her nicknames: Snow

-Twilight princess

* * *

Members of Organization XIII

Xemnas - Mansex

Xigbar- Sniper

Xaldin- general burns

Vexen- Mad scientist, Iceman

Lexaeus- Lex

Zexion- Emo, Talking Wall

Saïx- Berserk

Axel- Pyro, Target

Demyx- Dem-Dems, Bubbles

Luxord- Gambles, Cards

Marluxia- Mar, Petals

Larxene- Ladybug, Lightning bug, Sparky, Nymph

Roxas- Rox'em Sox'em


	4. Chapter 2: To the the castle I go!

A/N: here you go! I thought this chapter should go up for my birthday (March 11!) I turn 18, legal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and won't till I steal the rights...

B/N: What was that?

a/n: I mean i don't own it and never will.

b/n: Good girl, here have some birthday cake.

a/n: Yeah, give me!

* * *

Chapter 2: To the the castle I go!

This is her alright." He lowered his hood and his friend did the same. I dropped the knife. Axel and Demyx are in my kitchen, right in front of me. I took off my glasses, robbed my eyes and took a double take. Yep, I have final gone over the deep end. No more Mountain Dew with chocolate for me.

"Axel?" I pointed to the red head and he nodded. "Demyx?" I pointed to the blond with the mohawk, who nodded as well. "I've gone insane! I'm going to bed." As I started to head f or the doorway, Axel garbs by the arm.

"Are you Morgan?" I didn't answer him, me still being in shock and all. "Well, are you?" He started to shake me. Getting over the shock, my right eye started to twitch. Demyx, seeing this, made him stop. Thanks Dem-Dems, I owe you!

'Or Axel does!'

"Axel? I think you should stop that, so she can tell us." Axel didn't right then, but he did when I punched him in the face. The look on his face was priceless!

"I'm Morgan. And if you ever, EVER, do that again, I'll hit more than your face!" My evil grin was back. Poor Demyx was trying so hard not to laugh, but after a few seconds he gave and started laughing. Causing me to laugh as well.

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny!" Demyx and I looked at each other.

"Yes it was!" We said at the same time, causing another around of laughing and giggling. Axel looked pissed, that he looked like he was going to set me on fire. Can't have that, can we? I moved behind Demyx, to hide.

"Done?!" He asked. We nodded with grins still on our faces. "Good! Your," He pointed to me, "are coming with us." I raised an eyebrow. But before I could say anything, I was picked up and tossed over a third person's shoulder. Then it was just darkness.

When I came to, I was sitting against a tree. WTF!!! I looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're on the castle grounds." I jumped up and looked behind the tree. What? I forgot to look behind the tree! The voice belonged to Axel.

"How..." he cut me off.

"Saix. He thought we were taking too long." He stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Don't be pissed with me! Well, come on, let's go!' I didn't know what to do, so I followed axel into a portal. When we stepped out of the vertex we were in front of two giant doors with the nobody symbol on them. I was a little dizzy. Hey, at least I didn't pass out!

"You okay?" I nodded, and sat down on the floor. "Good. Wait here, someone will come get you." I nodded again. "Nice to know you care! Jerk!" Now, I didn't say that out loud, but I did give a lot of dirty looks, which he didn't pay any attention to. he went into the room, making sure he closed the door behind him. "Note to self: dye Axel's hair green or purple or cut it all off while he sleeps." Okay I was alright for the first minute, but when five minutes passed I was bored. To the guys out there, always make sure girls like me, Yargy, and Fluke don't get bored. I was tired of waiting so I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. Then I ran off, but not before I took a sharpie out of my pocket and wrote 'Bye, see ya when they free ya! Morgan.' On the wall.

"What are you doing?" Great, another one! Note the sarcasm, people!

"Let me guess… Logic?" I kept running, sharpie still in hand.

"Yep, now go back."

'Why? They kidnapped me! I'm not going to make it easy! And besides, didn't I lock you in a cage some years back/"

"Yeah, funny story. I got out when you were knocked out."

"Damn it! Go away, before I lock you in another one! They can find me if they want me."

"…." No answer. Good. They're learning. Anyways, back to running around, lol!

I've taken six turns and not come to any rooms. I slowed down to a walk. (What! I'm tired, people! I walked and doodled, walked and doodled, doodled and walked until I came to a set of stairs leading down. I started down. Nothing eventful happened until I came to a window, note I'm still on those bloody stairs Bloody, bloody stairs! Ok, back to the window. When I got there, it was sunny, or at least as sunny as it could get with all the clouds. But when I looked out the window it was storming. Heck it was so bad, lightning came through the window! Missed me by two inches people! I got my energy back and ran down the stairs. I ran for a good hour until I came to the one place I was trying to get away from. The grand hall! Damn it!

"What the hell?!?!" I look around and see my message on the wall. There is no way in hell I went back up?

"Confused?" Who the… I turned around to find Xigbar standing behind me. 'Shit.'

"Guard her… so she doesn't run off. Again." I look over his shoulder to see who is talking. It was General Burns. Xaldin, people! I have nicknames for all KH characters. Anyways, back to the story. Xaldin made a move to grab me, but he missed because I ducked under his legs and scooted down a side hall. I was good until I hit a wall. Walls, they just get in my way a lot! But it's not the wall's fault, its Axel, (Word I can't read!), and Saix for getting kidnapping me when I wasn't wearing my glasses! Damn them and the bloody walls.

"Found her!" It was Zexy, Zexion. Wow! I didn't think all of them would come after me! Crap! This time they were ready and cornered me. Damn! Double damn squared! The three of them closed in. "End of the line!" No! They caught me.

* * *

LET"S SEE WHAT"S GOING ON IN THEIR MINDS SHALL WE?

Xigbar: 'Why did I have to look for her? Axel should be doing this!

OKAY- NEXT!

Xaldin: 'So she is the one who gave Axel the bruise? Ha ha! I like this girl already!'

COOL, I MADE A FRIEND! NEXT IS OUR EMO, ZEXION.

Zexion: 'Um… it took us an hour and a half to find this girl. It better be worth it. But she's not bad on the eyes.'

WAIT…DID THE EMO JUST SAY I WAS NOT BAD ON THE EYES?!?!?

Okay that was really weird now back to the story. Lol.

* * *

While you were in the mind of my captors, I was picked up by Xaldin and slung over his shoulder. But I am doing a great job of making him want to put me back down and stab me. I have skills. Kicking and screaming a lot of curses in Al Bhed. (Language from final fantasy.) 'No one picks me up!' I hate being picked up. That reminds me. When I get a hold of Saix, he's got a few things coming to him.

"Put me down, now, oui."

"Oui? Zexion, Xigbar, do either of you have any idea what she is saying?" They both shook their heads.

"Oui means you, Dumb Nuts!" I tried to kick him, but he held my legs tightly. Hey, wait a minute! His hands are way too high there. "And move your bloody hands." The three of three of them seem to find the last comment funny, because they (Xigbar and Xaldin) were chuckling and Zexion was grinning. Laugh it up guys. "Put me down!"

"Not until you're in the same room as the Superior."

"Yeah, if he puts you down, you'll run off again and we'll have to go looking for you again!" Zexion didn't ay anything, but nodded in agreement.

"Put me down!" I grabbed some of his hair. I'm **so **evil! "Put me down or be prepared to lose some hair! It's your choice." Xaldin stopped in his tracks a few feet from the giant double doors.

"You wouldn't?" I gave his hair a few test tugs. I'm really evil!!!

"You what to try me, dude? You wouldn't be the first person I've made bald." He put down and I let he's hair go, my feet touched the floor. I like it when I get my way. We had gotten to the same spot I was in when got, when Axel walked out up to us, from the now open doors.

"You found her!"

"Only because you lost her!"

"Yeah, now we can take her to the Superior." Hello? Did they forget that I'm standing right here? My eye started to twitch again. Great my twitch is back.

"Will you three shut up?!" All four men were looking at me wide eyed. What? "Let's get this over with, because I'm tired!" They looked at each other and then back to me.

"What the…" Before Axel could get out his sentence, I punched him square in the nose. What?! I needed to hit something! And I've already hit him once, what's one more time?

While Axel was bent over holding his face, I walked through the double doors into the next room. But before I was out of ear shot, I could hear howls of laughter, curses and a lot of death threats aimed at me. Sorry Pyro, but you seemed to be the easiest target.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Cause in the next chapter Mansex is a ass! Review and you'll get a cookie and sneak peek of the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3: Nobody say what? I’m a what!

A/N: so like please don't kill me. I have posted because I join the army and just got down with training and am now at my unit. So there will be more. But s long as don't get any details, I will post as quickly as I can. (Along with my other stories!) The next chapter is here. Love you all and enjoy mansex giving me the creeps… _Eww!! Nasty thoughts of the next chapter…_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nobody say what? I'm a what?!?

'I guess everybody is looking for me.' I as walked into the room, I saw there wasn't anyone there but mansex…. _Hehe mansex._ Said nobody was standing in front of the fire place in there damned thorn room. _Really thrones, that's w_hat _their chairs look like! And they even have their chairs!!! Great I'm ranting in my head. _I walked around the round table that was in the middle of the room, and made my way over towards the silver haired bastard.

I got about half way around the table, when Xemnas looked at me. He just looked at me with a look that said 'if they didn't get the right girl, they will pay.' _Wow! Yes just one look said all that._ A few minutes go by and not word from the silver haired, orange eyed freak. _I hate it when people do that. Don't get me wrong, I like the peace and quiet. Much more so when I hang out with Yargy and Fluke, who to damn aloud for their own good. But this? This is just dumb. I guess I will start this long a wait conversation._

"Okay, then. Why in bloody freaking hell was I brought here?!" he gave me a smirk. _Shit, not good… (#1: when an evil guy smiles at you, get the hell out of there!)_

"Well it seems that we can get to the point." He made a hand motion to someone behind me. I turned to find out who, to see the rest of the organization, everyone but Roxas, standing near the door. _Oh well, so much for a quick retreat. This is going to get ugly… (#2: listen to fact #1, lol. No really, listen to it.)_ I looked over at all of them and grinned when I saw Axel, whose nose was blackish blue and bleeding. _I'm sorry Pyro, I really am. Kind of…_

_Anyways back to what I was doing…_

…

…

_What was I doing? …oh yeah I was looking at my captors._ I looked at Xemnas, who was looking at me like I was a piece a meat._ Shit to the second power! (#3: When any man looks at you like that –females (mostly) - get the hell out of there and watch your back!)_ "Okay… why are you looking at me like that?" My voice cracked a little._ What?!? He makes me uncomfortable!_ I think he noticed, because he was smiling at me now.

"I'm sure you want to know why you are here." _No shit! Didn't I say that earlier?! No I didn't say I out loud. I'm not that crazy…maybe._ I thought it and nodded anyways. "Tell me, does strange things happen when you get angry?" I looked at him, wide eyed. From time to time random odd thing ranging to the way out there strange things happened to me. _But nothing I couldn't get out there. And there has been…I've most likely blacked it out. But he really didn't need to know that._ I looked at the ground, slightly zoned out. The whole time could feel his eyes on me. I heard footsteps come toward me, but didn't really care, because I was still pretty zoned to really care. Well I was, until someone put their hand on my face. And made me look up at them. It was Xemnas! I tried to pull away, but couldn't. _What?!? You would want to get as far from Mansex as possible as well! And hey, the guy is like two inches from my face! Personal space much and not to mention, his hands are freaking cold!!!_

He seemed to be looking for something. For what, I have no idea. But I think he found it, whatever he was looking for, because he let go of my face. When had let me go, I backed away a good four feet._ There is no way in bloody hell, is getting that close to me again! _"It's her." He moved closer, causing me to move farer away from him.

"Who's her?' I moved farer back, only to back into Saix. _Shit! When in bloody hell did he get there?!?_

"I mean you." He pointed at me. "You e the dark princess." I looked at like he was crazy.

"The what?" I looked at the other nobodies in the room and turned back to him. "Nobody, is your brain along with your heart?!? There is no way I can be a princess! Dark, maybe. But princess? There is no bloody way!" I heard someone laughing. Looking behind me I saw it was Axel and Demyx doubled over in a fit of laughter. I shot them both death glares and cracked my knuckles. They quickly got the point and shut up. _If looks could only kill…_

"There is no mistake. You are the dark princess." He looked at me for a few more moments before turning to the others in the room. "Put her in a room, anyone will do. Any but the towers." He looked at me again. "And keep watch. We don't want her getting out." _Damn you, mansex! Damn you to hell!!!_

I gave a low growl and lunged at him. But before I could even get my arms in reach of Xemnas' neck, Saix garbs me and throws me over his shoulder, again. Not wasting time, Saix opens a portal and goes through it, with me kicking and screaming curses the whole way.

* * *

A/N: What the hell?!?!! the news comes out! so what will happen? i dont know... okay i know, im just not telling, lol. but the only thing i will say is:

-let hope to god mansex stays as far from me as aloud.

Oh and the a future memo:

-yargy, you are the reason i started to write this! so you will show up in the next two or three chapters. and you will ebter with a bang!!!!!

A/N: REVieWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! or i will send the hounds of hell on your asses in a second!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Beware Of Mansex!

A/N: So please don't kill me. I haven't posted because I join the army and just got down with training and am now at my unit. So there will be more. But s long as don't get any details, I will post as quickly as I can. (Along with my other stories!) The next chapter is here. Love you all and enjoy mansex giving me the creeps… _Eww!! Nasty thoughts of the next chapter…_

Oh and shot out to Redsiree for the review and she gets giant cookie.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Let me out this hell whole!" I threw a shoe at the door. "Damn Nobodies!" Saix had put me in a random room. The room was extremely plain. The only thing in it was a chair in front of the window on the far wall, a mat, on a small bed frame, for sleeping and a small brunt spot in corner. The walls dark purple, simple, plain, and boring. The only light in the room was coming from the window from the far wall. I got up and walked over to it.

_I knew something was going to happen. But do I listen to my mind? Hell no! And to make things worst, that bad feeling, I had, has yet to go away. Not to mention I'm worried about the look mansex gave me!_

'_You should have listened....' omg I have more voices in my head?!?_

'_Go away, I really don't feel like arguing with myself....'_

'_Okay but thing though.'_

'_What?' wow I'm making a deal with a voice in my head. I might have fall over the edge._

'_You have to listen to us next time something happens.'_

'_Fine, whatever just goes way?' _Which every voice it was went silent. _And not a wont to soon, me was getting headache. _

---- ----- ------

----- ------ -----

Time passed slowly in the bare little room. And my boredom grew. Was so bored I was talking to my shadow. It didn't talk back, but I pretended like it did. While yelling death threats for… I don't even know how long I was doing it, but I know I was driving someone crazy with my yell, someone…. I shut as soon as saw the dark portal form on the far wall. About damn time, my throat was starting to bloody hurt.

"Shut up!" it was non-other than Aldan. "The castle can hear you!" had a tray of food in his hands and was glared at me. _I guess he's still pissed about the hair threat. Big baby…Oops._

"They can? Good my job has just started. And why should I be quiet? It's not like I have reason to." I said calmly while I crossed my arms over my chest and a smile on my face, as he placed the tray down beside me on the bed.

'_Time for some fun.'_ One of the many voices in my head said. And about bloody time, too. _Finally one voice, I can agree with._ I looked at the tray of food. There was apple, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a glass of water, and a glass of some strange blue stuff. I bet the blue stuff is from Vexen. Looking away from the food I saw Mr. Burns heading back to his portal. _'Oh no he is not.'_

"Hey Xaldin…" I picked up the apple and threw it. Everything seem like it slowed down, as he turned around and the apple hit him right between the eyes. Causing him to fall backwards into his portal. "Thanks!" 'Two down and eight to go. But of course three are safe from my wraith and rampage.'

It took a bit for me to stop laughing, for me to finally be able to grab the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and bit into it. (A/N: yes I know and realize how dumb that is for me to trust the food. But hell I was hungry lol.) While munching on my sandwich, I took a look at the strange the blue liquid in the cup. By the smell of it, I know I don't want to drink it. '_And I'm not going to.' _Sandwich in hand and the glass I got up and went over to the window. Finishing off the PB&J, I opened the window and poured the contents of the glass out.

"What the hell?!" _'Not good.'_ I quickly closed the window and jumped back into the bed, putting the tray on the floor. I moved the cover on the bed and got under it facing the wall. As soon as I closed my eyes, the door was kicked in with roars of laughter and curses following it. "Get up you little…" Whoever it was sounded pissed off and poured water on my head.

I sat up quickly. "What the hell was that for?" there was another round of laughter from the door. Wiping the water from my eyes, I looked up and saw a fuming Xigbar standing over me. _'SHIT!' _He was covered in the blue liquid I had dumped out. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall, all the while chocking me.

"Put her down." Xigbar didn't listen and tighten his grip. Spots were starting to come in and out of my vision and I was starting see a very bright light. _'No not the light' _His grip tightened. "Number two! Put. Her. Down! Now!" I was dropped onto the bed, coughing. "We need her for the plan! What were you thinking??!" I looked over towards who was speaking. It was Mansex. _'Oh bloody joy. I think I rather have Xigbar kill me.'_ I sat there as Xigbar was berated by his superior, waiting for my vision to clear. As I did, I kind of zoned out.

'_Let me out young one.'_ The voice was soft and came from the back of my mind.

'Let who out?' I asked it. Something sounded off. Like it didn't belong to me.

'_I can help you, little one. Please let you out.'_

'Who are you?'

'_I'm… your heart'_

'My heart?' Even to me it didn't make any scents.

'_Let me out!_' The voice was louder now, much louder.

Pain shot through me, causing me to scream and at that moment causing everyone's attention to come back to me. "Vexen!' Vexen came quickly to my side, and by then I was coughing up blood. "Well?" he grabbed my arm and pulse.

"I knew she wouldn't drink the medicine. So I drugged the sandwich." _'I knew it.'_ I pulled my out of his grasp. _'Damn you, I say, damn you!'_

"Stupid mad scientist!"The pain was starting to subside and so was the coughing fit.

"Man Vexen, she got you pegged." Someone said from the door, I'm not sure who though.

"I need a few things from my lab. She needs to be moved." Vexen got up and faced Xemnas, for approval and he nodded. I sobered up quickly. _'I'm not any ones test bunny!'_

"No way in hell!' they looked over at me. "I'm not an experiment!" I pushed myself up, to where I was sitting in an up-right position. I was feeling better, besides from the slight headache.

"Xigbar, take her to Vexen's lab." Xigbar moved to grab me but was deterred by me kicking at him.

"Hello? Did I not just say hell no?" I stood on the bed and grinned evilly at Xemnas. "Oh and Vexen," I turned to him. "If you're going to try and drug me with something, make sure you get it right the first and in a very strong dosage. Otherwise I'll be come immune to it." (A/N: This is a real fact, my doctors hate this about me lol. nothing they give me works, or works for long, lol.) Their jaws dropped. It was funny really, the looks on all of the faces.

"What?"

"You heard me. If it doesn't work the first time, it won't work the second. And whatever it was you gave me, is wearing off." And it was true, it was. No weird voice to be heard in any part of my mind.

They looked at me and at each other. "Your all dismissed." Xemnas waved the rest of the nobodies away.

"One thing?" Vexen turned to me.

"Shoot" I was kind of wondering what he was going to ask.

"How…" I stopped him there.

"You're not the only one who likes to experiment on things. And besides, I have so many types a drugs in my system, anything you give me won't last long." He nodded and disappeared through a portal. _'Why do I have a funny feeling, that I've just doomed myself?'_

With the other nobodies gone, it was just me and Xemnas. _'Not good, not good at all.' _"What do you want? What was that suppose to do?" He grinned and stepped closer to me. As he did, I jumped off the bed and tried to get as far as could from him, which isn't far in the small room.

"You gave me quite the scare, princess." He followed me my every movement with his eyes. _'Eww!'_

"So, it's not like I care or anything." He moved again, but this time faster. I found myself pinned against the wall, with my hands over my head. "Let me go."

"No. you are under my control and mine to do as I please with."

"Says who, you bastard?"

"Says this." He bent down and kissed me forcefully. "Don't cause too many problems." He let me go of me and I slid down to the floor in a daze, very sickened daze. He looked at me with smirk on his face. "Your stay here will be much better, if you gave into me princess." He turned and walked out the room.

I sat there for a good while think about what just happen.

'_Did he just do what I think he just did?'_

'_I thought Mansex was gay'_ Great my mind is it talking amongst itself. I was about to get up when a knock came from the door.

"Hello, you in here?"

* * *

A/n: yeah this is done. (Throws confetti into the air all around her.) Thanks to everyone how has read so far. And big thanks to the reviewer everyone should thank lol (point to the top of the page cause she is to laze to repeat herself lol) if not that person this might not have been finished lol.

Now when people say review their stories or they won't post the next chapter, lol, now you know some of us really mean it lol. Now review I say, review lol.


	7. Chapter 5: Maybe i can make him blush

A/N: hey everyone *throws to big cookies to YargythePirateQueen, Rena, and Redsire. they reviewed* 8This chapter might be short lol, sorry. But get over it lol.

*looks over shoulder* I guess I have to explain a few things before I get into it .

1st= yes Vexen is already use in me as a test I heart dummy, and boy did it get results lol.

2nd = yes I hear voices in my head *heehee* doesn't everybody?

Last of all-of all things holy! I… mansex!!!! I didn't plan it at all. I thought he was gay!!! Guess not….ewww!! *runs to wash mouth out with soap for the fifth time* gross gross!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom heart or its people. I own me (Morgan/Momo), the voices in my head lol, and the plot. Oh and any people you don't know it this story lol. UNLESS you know them from another story or are another author, then they and/ or the authors own themselves. (Had to put that in there lol)

Now own to the pain and suffering. * gets hit upside the head by strange cloaked figure, that was in blue* damnit. I mean to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hello? Are you alive in there?" I didn't answer and went to the window. "Hello?" Whoever it was came in. "Hey, you hungry? Vexen didn't touch it." I turned around to look at who entered the room. Marluxia was standing just inside the doorway, a tray of food in hand, "Well?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything. After sitting the tray of food down, he looked back at me. "You're not going to do anything are you?" I laughed and shook my head. "Good, I'm…."

"…Marluxia, the flower nobody." He made a face. "Also known as the graceful assassin. I know about all of you guys and your abilities." He nodded and grinned, "You're the one that has been terrorizing the others?" I nodded, "Yep, but call me Mo, Momo, or Terror." He nodded. Walking over to the bed to take a look at the food he brought me. Unlike my first meal, I get a cooked meal. There was a plate of steamed vegetables and a bowl of white rice. There was also a cup of apple juice. The oddest thing on the tray was a plate of pancakes with a container of syrup on the side. I looked back at him. "Pancakes?"

"From Zexion."

"Thanks." I picked up the glass of apple juice and took a sip. "Mmm, good. So Mar, how long have I been here?" I sat the glass down and reached for a carrot. "Three days, since anyone has been here. So I say about four days. It's about seven a.m. now.

"What?" He nodded. "Wow. No wonder I'm bored! Time to get out of this room. Oh, well. Mar?" I said in a sickening sweet voice, _'This better work.'_

"Hm."

"Is there any way, I can get out of this room?"

"I don't know. Why?" I grinned and walked to stand in front of him.

"I want to take a look around the castle." I moved closer to him. "And I kind of wanted you to show me around." He blushed deep red.

"I…I don't…if…"

"Please? I won't cause trouble for you. Oh please? " _'If I keep this up I'm going to be sick!'_

"Maybe for a little while."

"Yes! Thanks Mar!" I hugged him and went back to my food.

"I'll be right back." He was beat red, redder than Alex's hair.

"Hm?" My mind is on food right now. Don't talk to me. Munching on Zexy's pancakes, I watched Mar leave the room. "God, Zex can make some damn good pancakes."

A good half an hour later, Mar came back and took my tray. "Come on. And please, please, don't do anything crazy." I nodded and giggled.

"If anyone else would have said it, it would have just gone over my head. But since it was you and you said please, I'll be a good girl just for you." He blushed again. I'm having fun with this, let's see how far I can go with this. (A/N: by the way if you haven't noticed, I'm a flirt!)

Leading the way, Mar led me down to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Mar went t a counter and placed the tray down. None of the other nobodies were in the kitchen. But there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. I made a face.

"Sorry that it's messy. People are lazy around here." I nodded.

"That's okay. I can't say my own family are clean. Your cleaner when it comes to dishes."

"Where do you want to go next?" I shrugged. "What about the common room?"

"I don't care or mind, as long as your showing me around."

He blushed and ran a gloved hand through his pink locks. "Okay, follow me." Trying to hold back laughter, I followed Mar down a corridor into a large living room type place. In a corner, in an armchair reading a book was Zexion.

He looked up from his book and raised a brow. "Hey Zex." I waved at him, still trying to hold back my laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored. So, Mar, here is showing me around." Zexion looked at Marluxia.

"Really? Hm."

"Yeah. Please don't tell Mansex. I don't want Mar in trouble." Both Zexion, who had marked his book and put it down, and Marluxia gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Who is Mansex?" I laughed. Having them say it is much funnier. "What is so funny?"

"Mansex!" They still looked confused. "Okay if you move around the letters in Xanmas' name you get….."

"Mansex." They both said it together. Zexion was grinning and Marluxia was laughing, too.

"Any way, see you later Zex. Oh, and thanks for the pancakes. They were awesome." He nodded and went back to his book with a smirk on his face.

Leaving the common room Mar led me up a flight of stairs that was down the hall. On the way up came to a door, he opened it.

"This is the gym." I walked in. Wow is the only thing that comes to mind. I think I just walked into the YMCA, because half way across the room was a pool, a pool of packing foam. (A/N: This is not my idea. It came from Yourgy or Fluke. I don't remember which)

"Wow!" I went around the room looking at the machines, but tried not to look at the pool. It will be the sense of future prank! But I have to think of it first. "This is great. Now I won't miss a workout." Of course I have no plan to workout.

"Did I hear workout?" At the door, behind Mar, was Lexaeus.

"Hey Lex, what's shakin?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Then again, look at what I did to pyro and general burns. "Come on don't give me that look. Your safe from my rampage." _'For now anyways.'_ Mar and Lex looked at me then at each other.

* * *

A/N: ok i've ran out of ideas lol, srry. let me know what you think and leave me a review

oh and before i forget. check out you tube, lol. i got a new channel of there. im name is the same as on here so take a look and tell me what you think. lol i need ideas so leae cooments on both there and here.


	8. Chp 6: one weird thing after another

A/N: I'm so proud of myself this chapter was done in two hrs. YEAH!!!!

* * *

Chp 6: one wired thing after another.

"I'm telling the truth. I have no interest in bring down my wraith on you." _Again, at least not at the moment anyways. But I'm not going to tell them that._ I turned away from the two of them and eyed the pool, the pool if packing foam. _I wonder?_ I looked over my shoulder at the two nobodies. They seemed to be talking about something. I took off my long sleeved button up shirt and set it to the side. Then looked back at the two. _Nope still not paying any attention._.. I took a running start and then once I had gotten to the edge of the pool I jumped in, letting out a loud girlish laughter in my delight.

"Who let the crazy out of her room?" I don't know who it was, but I know it wasn't Lex or Mar, not that I cared anyway. I was having to much fun, and to entertained by the foam that I was throwing in to the air. ""No really who let her out? Hey princess, stop that!" W_as someone yelling at me? Oh well…_

I turned back towards the door and notice Luxord and Vexen in the door looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. And went back playing with myself, **(A/N: Not like that you prevs!!! Lol get your minds out the gutter lol) **which was short lived. Once I got bored I climbed out of the foam pool and shook as mush of the packing foam off me as I could. "I'm watching her." I heard Mar say and then I heard three sets of boots walking away. You would be surprised on hard it is to get packing foam off of you. Every time I thought I was down, I would find more. "Need help?" I looked at Mar, feeling kind of pathetic, and nodded. He walked over to me and plucked some from my hair. I looked up at him and smiled.

_Holy crap. Mar is hot._ And just because imp somewhat crazy doesn't mean I don't know that. And it didn't help that he was to inches in front of me. "Thanks Mar." he nodded as just gazed down at me **(he is 5'11" to my 5'4")**. For some strange reason I was hoping he would kiss me….

"Wow I'll come back later." That snapped us out it and we looked at whoever it was who said. Demyx...

"Bubbles did you need something?" G_ot a feeling he is just going to bring this up later._ He nodded and turned to Mar.

"There is meeting being called. And princess most come too." And thought back to when first got to the castle. _This_ _be_ _cant good_. The three of us went back down to the hall I was in when first got here. The whole time Mar and Bubbles were talking about something that had to deal with the stupid keyblader, a.k.a. Sora. I wasn't really listening to tell the truth. And for some reason all the energy I had earlier was gone, I was tired and want to take a nap. I followed the nobodies in to the room. Instead of heading to the table like they did, I went to one of the windows, in the room, that had had a window sit.

I only paid attention for maybe five minutes. Mansex was mostly talking any way. The last thing I heard was they had to keep the keyblader out of the way as much as they could. And after that? I was sound asleep with my head against window.

* * *

----- (To the meeting they were having) ----

Xemnas like the rest of the organization had notice that the princess that fallen sleep. "Vexen, have found out any more information on what ablates she may have."

"No but it is most likely some will be earth and plant based. "

Xemnas nodded and then turned Zexion. "Have you discovered anything?"

"Based on the information I gather on the last for princess before her. There is so suppose to be so sort of trigger. Also all the last four princess before came from one world. That world is no longer where it should be."

"Explain."

"The world disappeared 16 years ago. And there is reason to believe that the world she was on is not here own."

"I see. Marluxia you will be the one to keep an eye on her, and once her abilities are fully known, her training as well." The other nobodies in the room gave a released sigh. Considering they had to find to other crazy princess. This one was they didn't know what could happen. "You're all dismissed, to do your assigned tasked." All the nobodies got p to leave. The last out the door was Marluxia, who was carrying the princess bridal style from the room.

--- (Lol end lol) ---

* * *

---- (not, lets cont.)---

I was in field that was covered in flowers. I knew this place. The place I went to in my dreams. The place that gave me peace of mind. The one place that gave me peace was in a state of panic. There were screams and cries .smoke flying to the sky. I ran towards it. Running away from it, was a woman and two small children, both girls. Both looked to be about two or three. One was slightly pale, like the woman and the other had milk chocolate skin tone.

I watched as something followed them; the shadows surrounded it to where it didn't know what it was. "Girls get to the doo!" the woman stopped and faced what was following them. One of the girls stopped, but was yanked on by the other to keep moving.

"Mama!"

"Go!" the girl continued on to the blue and black door that sat in the middle of the field. "Protect them, till their world needs them most…" those where the woman's last words.

-------

* * *

I sat up faster than a rocket. _What was that!?_ "Are you okay?" turned towards Mar, knowing his voice now, and nodded slightly. Then I notice that I was in queen size bed with a blanket over me.

"Umm Mar where we are?" he notice I was looking all over the room the room was dark purple with green plant designs on the walls. Everything in the room was either dark green or purple. As much as I don't want to say it but the room was fit for a princess. There was even bath room.

"Your room." _Wait my room._ I looked at him and he nodded. Hell there was a laptop. In here too. I hugged him. And kissed him on the cheek. "I guess you like it. " He said blushing. Getting up from where if hat on the bed. "There is also a walk in closet. So if you want to change you can." He said pointing to the door next to the bathroom. "If you need anything, my room is done hall." I smiled and nodded. He left soon afterwards.

Uncovering me I got up went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once done, dried off and put on the black robe that was hanging in the bathroom (there are blue, green, and purple robes as well but I wanted the black one). Walking out the bathroom should of notice someone else in the room, but did I no.

"So you're the girl." I couldn't believe my eyes. I had …..

----- (To be continued) ---

* * *

A/N: lol can anyone guesses how is inmy room? Cookie how guesses right.

This chapter didnt have alot of craziness from me so lol, it had to be done to lead in to things and put the back drop of the story in.

So what about the dream? what meaning does it have? 0o0 lol. i dont even know yet.

I'm sleep deprived so I will read it again after I post it and have slept all day.

Oh and shot out to Redsiree. Lol you're going to enjoy how I put you in here lol. Same to you Yargy.

Shot out to my bestie, snow, who is *gasp* 6 months pregnant, lol. I can't wait for my god daughter to come out so I can make a fuss over her lol. Snow will be adding in chapter…. this is what 6, so may be 8 or 9.

Now review I say. Review or squirrel wraith unleashed upon you!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!

;) Bye now lol.


End file.
